A Year to Remember
by Lady Fowl-Potter of the Rings
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts and changes things forever for more than (but including) Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Sounds a bit cliché but I hope its original P.S. She's not a Mary-Sue (I hope;)
1. Old Memories and New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any thing else big like that OK (you'd be stupid to think I did)

Author's Note: I am reposting the first five chapters after doing some major revising in parts to try to make it a bit closer to canon. I hope you enjoy the new version of "A Year to Remember" (and if anyone can think of a better title, please tell me :-)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Old Memories and New Beginnings**

The feverish young girl tossed and turned. Her light brown hair stuck to her forehead in small strings. She fingered the silver locket around her neck. As her door creaked, she opened her eyes.

"Lizzy, are you feeling any better honey?"

"Yes Daddy, a tiny bit betta. I can't get to sweep"

"Oh? Well, close your little green eyes and try to get to sleep, ok honey?"

"Yes Daddy. Goodnight!"

"Goodbye honey."

Elizabeth woke up suddenly. Her mind snapped out of her 3 year-old dream-self and back into her 16 year-old body. She half-fell as she got out of bed. "Why did I dream about that?" she thought, "I only dream about the last time I saw…Dad, when something big is...oh yeah we're going to England today."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Elizabeth sat staring out the plane window. "Why did he have to leave?" she thought as she ate the omelette-in-a-pita-thing the stewardess had passed to her, "Where did he go anyways? I still think he's alive, likely in the magical world. Because he hasn't been found by the Muggle police, they think he's dead. Man, I'm thinking too much too early in the morning and I'm not really making sense!" Elizabeth looked over at her mother. With her blond hair and blue eyes, Julianna Lupin looked nothing like her daughter at first glance. If you looked closely though, you would see they both had almond shaped eyes and narrow noses.

Elizabeth still remembered how every one of their relatives in Canada had tried to convince her mother to change back to her maiden name. Julianna had refused. Elizabeth knew why. Her mother believed Elizabeth's father was still alive and still loved her. She figured he must have had some reasonable reason to go and that he would be back someday. Elizabeth had sometimes wondered if it had something to do with her becoming terribly sick when she was two years old.

None of the magical or Muggle disease experts had known what was wrong with her. One would say one thing and start her on medication for it. As soon as she started to get better, her symptoms would change completely to something else. Then her parents would take her to another expert who would recommend something else. They'd do that and it would change again. This went on for nearly a year. She had eventually healed although it seemed like she only got better after her Grandpa Mac Quarrie had given her locket to her and her father had left. After she was better everything in her life seemed good until she was fourteen. That was when Lord Voldemort regained his body, and fear had spread all over the wizarding world.

This was why Elizabeth's Gramma Mac Quarrie had convinced Julianna to move to England and have Elizabeth go to Hogwarts instead of Alakazam Academy. Elizabeth's grandmother said "the safest place at these times is wherever Albus Dumbledore is." Albus Dumbledore was headmaster of Hogwarts so that's why Elizabeth was going to Hogwarts. Julianna had taken up the post of Herbology teacher there as the current teacher was taking a sabbatical.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

They landed at Heathrow Airport at 6 o'clock in the evening. Julianna and Elizabeth took the Underground to a street which contained a shabby looking pub.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" said Julianna, "Our accommodations for the next week."

"Yippee!" thought Elizabeth sarcastically as they entered the pub.

Inside it was quite dark and it took a moment for Elizabeth's eyes to adjust. By this time her mother had gone up to the bar and was talking to the barman.

"Julianna Mac Quarrie! I haven't seen you since … a very long time! And is this your daughter?"

"Yes Tom. Elizabeth is going to Hogwarts this year. She completed her first five years at Alakazam Academy in Canada, but with the…current situation my mother convinced me to move and have Elizabeth go to school here. I'm going to teach Herbology at Hogwarts as Professor Sprout is taking a sabbatical to study … well, Herbology of some sort!"

"Well, you two are in room thirteen. Do you need help with your bags?"

"Oh no! We're fine, Tom."

Elizabeth spent her week wandering around Diagon Alley which was the wizard street behind the Leaky Cauldron. There she bought her new robes, new books, and other new school things. She saw many people around her age there who she figured would be going to Hogwarts but she didn't introduce herself to anyone.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

On September the first, Tom came to wake up Elizabeth. Her mother had left the day before so she could talk to Professor Sprout about what was and wasn't in the greenhouses and other Herbology things. Tom hurried Elizabeth through her breakfast and once she was finished he took her to King's Cross Station. He told her that to get on to Platform 9¾ you had to run at the wall between Platforms 9 and 10, and not stop.

Elizabeth stepped into the station alone as Tom had to get back to the Leaky Cauldron. He had helped get her things on a trolley which she was now pushing along the platform. "Well, there's the wall," she thought and ran. She emerged on the other side and was facing a large red steam engine. She went up to a car near the end which didn't look too full. Elizabeth tried to drag her heavy trunk up the three stairs into the train car.

"Oy! Need help with your trunk there, miss?" said two voices behind her.

Elizabeth turned around to see two boys standing on the top step looking down at her, one with sandy hair and the other a black boy with brown hair.

"Okay, if you don't mind," she said.

"Course not! By the way I'm Seamus Finnigan and this is my friend Dean Thomas," said the sandy-haired boy as they picked up her trunk, "Where're you from? You're too tall to be a first year and you talk funny."

Dean started to laugh so hard he dropped his end of the trunk.

"I'm from Canada," Elizabeth explained chuckling, "I spent my first five years at Alakazam Academy there. My mother's going to be the new Herbology teacher."

"Really? What happened to Professor Sprout?" said Dean sounding slightly alarmed.

"She's taking a sabbatical."

"A sa-what-ical?"

"A sabbatical. A year off to study, you know?"

"Oh, where do you want us to put your trunk?"

"Just shove it in an empty compartment somewhere."

After the two boys had left, Elizabeth got a sweater out of her trunk to use as a pillow because she had had a terrible sleep the night before. She was just dozing off when someone poked her gently.

"Excuse me, but we could we sit here?" said a girl with bushy, brown hair, "Everywhere else is full."

"Oh sure," said Elizabeth rubbing her eyes.

"By the way, I'm Hermione Granger. These are my friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," the girl said gesturing to her friends in turn, "We're all 6th years in Gryffindor. What house are you in?"

"I don't know yet. I just moved here from Canada."

"Really? Did you go to Alakazam? What's it like there? Is it cold? Do you-"

"Hermione, shut up!" said Ron, the red-head, "So what's your name?"

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe I didn't ask your name! I'm so-"

"Hermione, be quiet!" said Harry, who had black hair and wore glasses, "Anyways, what is your name?"

"My name's Elizabeth Lupin," said Elizabeth.

"Do you happen to be related to Remus Lupin? He was our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in third year," said Harry.

"Not that I know of but I don't know my father or his family. He left when I was three. I never really knew him that well…," Elizabeth began.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Oh, that is so sad," said Hermione when Elizabeth had finished her story.

"It's okay. I've gotten by fine. Anyways, how long is it to Hogwarts?" said Elizabeth.

"Umm…I think we should likely get changed soon. Harry and I'll leave," said Ron.

Ron and Harry left leaving Hermione and Elizabeth alone. Elizabeth started rummaging through her trunk to find her new robes.

"Not the neatest packer, are you?" said Hermione.

"No. My mom's really good with that stuff magically, but I had to pack on my own."

"Yeah, me too. My parents were both away on a dentist's conference the week before I left for school. I had spent part of the summer at Ron's house but I felt like having a little freedom, all by myself in the house for a week. I made such a mess but I cleaned it all before Ron came to pick me up to go to the train," Hermione said as she pinned a badge to the front of her robes.

"What's that badge for?"

"I'm a Gryffindor prefect, Ron's one too."

"Oh… Question, is Harry always that quiet? He barely said a word the whole time you guys were in here."

"Well, he didn't use to be that quiet…I'm not sure if he'd want me to tell you but…I guess I will. You see his godfather died at the beginning of the summer. Si- I mean his godfather and him were really close. I think he's still a bit upset about it."

"Who was his godfather?"

"You wouldn't know him."

"Who knows? My mom might have known him. She had a bunch of friends here in England."

"Well, Harry wouldn't want me to tell you. You see it's sort of a secret…I mean, it's not that I don't think you're trustworthy, it's just a complicated situation and I think it's likely best-"

The door slammed open revealing a boy with slicked back blond hair, flanked by two others who resembled gorillas. "Hello Granger," the blond boy drawled, "Where's Potty and the Weasel? They usually go everywhere with you. You think they'd be extra careful watching you this year, you little Mudblood."

"You watch your mouth!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Oh, I didn't notice you over there. My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. These are my friends Crabbe and Goyle," he said, pointing at each gorilla as he said their name, "I assume you just moved here as you're obviously too old to be a first year. I can help you figure out the right type of people to be friends with." He extended his hand in Elizabeth's direction.

"No thank you. I don't tend to be friends with the people who think they're better than others just because of blood and heritage. So I guess that counts you out," said Elizabeth with a smile.

Draco Malfoy sneered at her as he turned around and walked out of the compartment. Once he left, Hermione stared at her for a moment before saying, "You just told off Draco Malfoy on your first day here. Amazing! I bet he is totally mad at you for that."

"Who's mad at her for what?" said Harry as he and Ron walked into the compartment.

"Oh I just told some Malfoy dude off, that's all," Elizabeth replied.

"You told off Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed, "Awesome!"

Just then, the train screeched to a halt. "We're here!" said Hermione. They all got out of the train. Ron and Hermione went off to help the younger students off the train and Harry led Elizabeth over to the carriages that would take them up to the school.

"Ugh, what are those things?" Elizabeth asked Harry, pointing at the skeletal, black, winged horses hitched to the carriages.

"Those are Thestrals. You can only see them if you've seen someone die."

"Oh."

"Hey Harry!" shouted a round-faced boy running towards them.

"Hey Neville! How was your summer?" Harry asked the boy.

"Absolutely boring! Gran let me do even less than usual and that's not much! Who's your friend?"

"Oh, Neville, this is Elizabeth Lupin. Elizabeth, this is Neville Longbottom. He's a 6th year Gryffindor like me, Ron, and Hermione."

"Pleased to meet you, Neville," Elizabeth said.

"Same to you," he replied, shaking her hand, "Hope you get put in Gryffindor. Where'd you come from?" he added as they climbed into the carriage.

"Canada. I went to Alakazam Academy there. My mom's the new Herbology teacher here."

"What happened to Professor Sprout?" said Neville looking genuinely worried, "She didn't die did she? Herbology was my favourite class!"

"Professor Sprout's just taking a year to study."

"Oh, okay. That's alright then."

The carriage stopped with a jerk. Neville and Harry jumped out. Harry turned around and helped Elizabeth down. "I knew I shouldn't have worn these high heel-" she began as she looked up, "Wow! The castle is huge! Way bigger than Alakazam!"

"Well, why don't we go inside? I'll help you find Professor McGonagall so we can find out if you have to get sorted with the first years or if they're going to sort you separately," Harry said interrupting her staring up at the castle.

"Ok, let's go!"

And with that, Elizabeth took her first step into her new life. She didn't know how much different it would be.


	2. Hogwarts, the Sorting and an Unexpected ...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter! I do "own" the plot, Elizabeth, and Julianna. I do not own the doughnut eyes quote either, that's from The Weekender's except it's Carver not Ron.

Author's Note: I am reposting the first five chapters after doing some major revising in parts to try to make it a bit closer to canon. I hope you enjoy the new version of "A Year to Remember" (and if anyone can think of a better title, please tell me :-)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts, the Sorting, and an Unexpected Meeting**

Hogwarts was more impressive inside than out. The ceiling of the entrance hall was almost too high to see and a magnificent marble staircase went up to the next floor. The whole thing was lit with torches.

"C'mon!" Harry said, "Let's go find McGonagall!"

Elizabeth followed Harry into another room. This she assumed was Great Hall. In it were four long tables set with golden plates and goblets. At the front of the room on a raised area was another table set perpendicular to the other tables which was obviously the teachers table. Behind this was a huge banner bearing the Hogwarts crest. It was up to this table that Harry led her.

"Excuse me Professor," Harry said stopping beside a black-haired witch, who even sitting down looked tall. She had a look about her of someone you did not want to get angry, with a severe expression and hair pulled back in a tight bun.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" she answered.

"This is Elizabeth Lupin…"

"Ah yes Miss Lupin," said Professor McGonagall cutting Harry off, "If you don't mind we would like to sort you after the first years but before the feast. Professor Dumbledore will make a short announcement as I believe you are only the fifth recorded transfer in the school's history. Is that fine with you?"

"Yes Professor, it is."

"Very well. Now you may go sit where you wish until the first years are sorted and we call you up."

Harry and Elizabeth went and sat down at the Gryffindor table and were shortly joined by Ron and Hermione who sat down across from each other, Hermione by Elizabeth and Ron by Harry.

"You will not believe how long it takes to get a group of second years organized," ranted Ron, "We were not that difficult. We couldn't have been."

Hermione just smirked at him across the table. Then she turned to Elizabeth. "So how are they sorting you? Or have they already?" she asked.

"No. I'm getting sorted after the first years but before the feast, Professor Dumbledore is going to make an announcement of some sort before it so I know when to come up. I don't really want to be standing up there by myself but I'll do it."

"Well, I hope you get in Gryffindor, like us, 'cause it's the best!" said Ron.

"Course I want to be in Gryffindor! What else?" Elizabeth replied.

"Be quiet you guys!" Hermione whispered urgently as a giant of a man entered the room leading a group of frightened looking first years and carrying a battered old hat and a three-legged stool. He set the stool on the raised area and the hat on the stool, organized the first years into a semi-straight line, said "Professor Mc Gonagall, here are the firs' years as ye can see," and sat down at one end of the table.

"That's Hagrid," Ron whispered but stopped when Hermione glared at him. Now, everyone was staring at the hat.

"Why are we all looking at a hat?" Elizabeth thought to herself. Then, the hat started to sing.

_These little first years look like they're afraid_

_I might gobble them up_

_Or maybe they think I'll shrink them_

_To the size of a cup_

_Or turn them into a wart_

_But all I'm going to do is_

_SORT, SORT, SORT!_

_There's Gryffindor and Ravenclaw_

_Hufflepuff as well_

_Slytherin and that's the stuff_

_That makes Hogwarts School so swell!_

_So try me on, don't be afraid_

_I know where you belong_

_You see it's said_

_That I've never ever once been wrong!_

And with that, the Sorting began. It went all the way from "Andrews, Katie" (Gryffindor) to "Zwicker, Jeremy" (Slytherin). Then, Professor Dumbledore stood up. When he stood up Elizabeth knew why her grandmother had wanted her to go to school here. Even though Professor Dumbledore looked extremely old he had a look of great strength.

"Students new and old," he began, "This year we have a new student with us and I do not mean a first year. She is a sixth year student who transferred here from Alakazam Academy in Canada. Elizabeth Lupin, please come up to be sorted."

Elizabeth got up and walked towards the teachers table. She got up to the stool, sat on it, and Professor Mc Gonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Ah what have we here, a new sixth year?" said the hat in her ear.

"Yes," Elizabeth thought back.

"Well, you're courageous, daring, and quite intelligent."

"Of course I'm intelligent! I was top of the class in most of my classes at Alakazam!"

"Well, I think I should put you in …GRYFFINDOR!" said the hat yelling out the last word to the hall.

Elizabeth heard all the Gryffindors cheering as she walked back to her seat beside Hermione. She looked up at the teachers table and saw her mom give her a thumbs-up. Elizabeth smiled in return.

"Now there is a time for announcements," said Professor Dumbledore standing up, "But it's not now! Dig in!" With that the plates all filled with food magically.

It was an amazing feast with all sorts of different foods: chicken, pork, beef, veggies, and more. During the course of the meal Elizabeth met Ron's sister Ginny, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil (two sixth year Gryffindor girls which Elizabeth and Hermione would share a dormitory with), and many other Gryffindors. She also found out that Dean and Seamus were sixth year Gryffindors. The feast ended as Ron was about to get another helping of dessert.

Professor Dumbledore stood up. "I have a few announcements," he began, "As always the forest is forbidden. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you for what he says is the five-hundredth-and-second-time that no magic is to be used in the hallways and also that he has added Portable Swamps and any other Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products to the list of things forbidden in the halls. I have also been asked by Fred and George Weasley to inform the third years and higher that on the first Hogsmeade weekend, which shall be on the 24th of October, the Hogsmeade branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes will be having it's grand opening and they invite you all to attend," Elizabeth could have sworn she saw Dumbledore wink at the caretaker when he said this.

He continued, "Now I would like to introduce our new Herbology teacher, Julianna Lupin. Professor Sprout has taken a year off to study and Professor Lupin has gladly accepted the position on quite short notice. I would also like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher but as he was delayed I have decided to wait until he arrives to introduce him.

Quidditch tryouts will be held next week for all houses. The exact dates will be posted on the bulletin boards in your common rooms. Now first years follow a prefect from your house up to your common room. Goodnight everyone!"

With that everyone stood up and began to move towards the huge double doors out into the Entrance Hall. Elizabeth followed Harry up some staircases, down a hallway and behind a tapestry which covered a secret passage.

"Watch out for the trick step," Harry said.

"Watch out for-whaaa!"

"I said 'Watch out for the trick step'," Harry said as he pulled Elizabeth up out of the step which she had sunk into up to her knee.

"Ohhh, I didn't hear the trick step bit."

"I noticed."

As they came out of the passage and continued down hallway, Elizabeth began to notice people whispering as she and Harry passed. At first she thought they were talking about her, but soon realized that the whispers were about Harry.

"So, I guess you get a lot of attention with the whole Voldemort thing, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, at least this year I won't have the Ministry and the Daily Prophet saying I'm insane. Wait a second, how come you say his name? Most wizards don't, even if they're from outside of Britain."

"My grandmother always said 'Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself'," Elizabeth quoted her grandmother in an old granny voice.

"She sounds like Dumbledore."

"Yeah. She knows him. I'm not sure how though."

"Well, here's the entrance to Gryffindor Tower," Harry said stopping in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress, "Wonder what the password is? Should've asked Hermione."

"Should have asked me what?" inquired Hermione, as she and Ron came around the corner followed by the first years.

"I should've asked you what the password is," Harry replied.

Hermione turned around and Elizabeth thought she was ignoring Harry until Hermione began to talk to the first years.

"Never forget the password to the common room. Without it you're stuck outside until someone else comes along. Never tell the password to someone in another house because the common room and dormitories are just for Gryffindors. Slytherins have one for Slytherins, Ravenclaws have one for Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs have one for Hufflepuffs. With that all said the password to the common room is …," Hermione paused for a moment to dig a small piece of paper out of the pocket in her robes, "Caput Draconis!" And with that the portrait swung forward revealing a doorway.

"Didn't we have one similar to that some time?" Harry asked Ron.

Elizabeth didn't listen to Ron's reply as she was busy looking around the common room. It was a round room with a large fireplace and lots of comfy-looking armchairs and coaches. She heard Hermione say to the first years, "Girls dormitories to your right and boys dormitories to your left." The first years separated and went up to their dormitories. Elizabeth followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione over to some armchairs right by the fire and sat down in one with her back against one armrest and her legs over the other.

"Wonder who the new Defence teacher will be?" Ron wondered aloud.

"I don't know but anyone will be better than Umbridge!" Hermione replied.

"Who was Umbridge?" Elizabeth asked, puzzled.

"Umbridge was…ummm…the worst teacher ever!" Harry replied, laughing.

"Wow Harry, she's worse than Snape?" Ron said.

"Most definitely. She was terrible. I still have the scars from my detentions with her. Seriously I'd think punishment like that would be banned."

"What did she do to you?" Elizabeth asked, imagining an evil looking witch cutting Harry practically in half.

"Look at my hand," Harry said stretching his hand out towards her. Elizabeth looked at it for a moment then realized…

"I must not tell lies!" she gasped, "She made you write 'I must not tell lies' on your hand! But how? Aren't you right handed? That's on your right hand."

"It was a special quill that, as I wrote on the page, magically cut my hand and used my blood as ink. Trust me, I had a fair number of detentions with her last year," Harry told her.

For the rest of the evening they talked about what they thought would happen in the next school year. A few of the people Elizabeth had met a supper came over to talk for a little while. Eventually at ten o'clock Hermione said she was going up to bed.

"Ok Hermione, I'll be up soon likely. I just don't feel like bed quite yet," Elizabeth said with a yawn.

Ron watched Hermione walk up the staircase. Elizabeth leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Look at Ron. His eyes are so glazed; it's making me hungry for doughnuts."

Harry laughed so hard he snorted. Ron finally stopped looking longingly at the girl's staircase to give Harry a perplexed look.

"You all right mate?" he asked as if he thought Harry had cracked.

"Absolutely fine. It was just something Elizabeth told me," Harry replied.

"Care to let me in on the joke?" Ron asked, looking at the two of them laughing hysterically.

"No!" Harry said, just as Elizabeth said "Yes!"

"So what is the big joke?" he asked again.

"I said your eyes were so glazed it was making me hungry for doughnuts!"

"How can eyes be glazed? And what are doughnuts?"

"Eyes can be glazed when you're staring at something or _someone,_" Elizabeth explained, "Doughnuts are a type of Muggle food which often is covered in a sugary coating called a 'glaze'. Hence they are 'glazed'."

"What was I staring at? I wasn't staring at anything."

"Except Hermione and the staircase she'd just gone up."

"I was not staring at 'Mione!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Will you two stop!" Harry yelled.

"Ok. I'm going up to bed. Oh, and Ron, WERE TOO!" Elizabeth said as she started up the staircase.

"WAS NOT!"

Elizabeth was laughing as she headed up the stairs. She got to the top, found a door labelled "6th Years" and walked in. Hermione was in her bed reading, while Lavender and Pavarti were talking to each other.

"Hey guys," Elizabeth said, still snickering slightly.

"What's up with you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh nothing just Ron and Harry's reactions to something I said. Harry laughed so hard

he snorted and Ron denied it after I explained it to him."

"What was it though?"

"I said Ron's eyes were so glazed, it was making me hungry for doughnuts!"

Lavender and Parvati started to giggle. Hermione looked confused.

"Why would his eyes be glazed?"

"Cause he was looking at you!" Elizabeth, Lavender, and Parvati screamed.

"Why would he be looking at me with glazed eyes?"

"Because he likes you, 'Mione."

"'Mione?"

"He called you that."

"Who? Harry?"

"NO! Ron! You know, the one we're talking about! Mr. Doughnut Eyes!"

"Be quiet! As if he likes me! We fight all the time!"

"Whatever, 'Mione!"

Hermione threw her pillow at Elizabeth. Elizabeth threw hers back. Back and forth the pillows went until eventually they both decided that they'd rather sleep, than get pummelled with pillows.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The next morning Elizabeth woke up before the other girls in her dormitory. She went downstairs and sat by the fireplace.

"Hey, why are you up so early?" a voice said as Elizabeth turned to look at the speaker.

"I could ask you the same thing, Harry. Where's Mr. Doughnut Eyes?"

"Mr. Dough…Oh Ron! He's still sleeping."

"Hermione didn't believe me that he likes her or that he called her 'Mione."

"Yeah, she wouldn't notice that. She good at schoolwork and explaining other girls, but she obviously doesn't notice Ron likes her. I mean, he gave her perfume for Christmas last year. I gave her a book …I think."

"Well do you want to go get some breakfast?"

"Okay, let's go."

They walked down to the Great Hall seeing almost no one in the halls. When they got to the hall they sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ron's sister, Ginny.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Ginny asked.

"Not much," Elizabeth replied, "Except that your brother likes Hermione."

"That's old news! You see I caught him staring at a picture of her over the summer holiday. He thinks he shoved it under his pillow before I could see what it was."

The three of them started laughing but stopped as breakfast appeared. "I was wondering when the house elves would be sending up breakfast," Harry commented.

Elizabeth grabbed a piece of buttered toast as Ginny dished scrambled eggs on to her plate saying, "Speaking of house elves, NEVER mention them in front of Hermione unless you want her roping you into S.P.E.W."

"What's a … spew?"

"Hermione's organization. Society for the Protection of Elvish Welfare, she wants to get house elves paid and for them to have vacation and stuff."

"Okay… I'll never mention them at all."

"Never mention what?" said Julianna Lupin as she came up behind Harry, who was sitting across from Ginny and Elizabeth.

"Never mention elves to my new friend Hermione. By the way these are two of my other new friends, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter."

"Pleased to meet you both. I assume I'll have you in the greenhouses for Herbology sometime this week."

"Yes, Professor Lupin," Harry and Ginny said together.

"Anyways, see you later Elizabeth," Julianna said and walked up to the teachers table.

Elizabeth, Harry, and Ginny had almost finished their breakfast when Ron and Hermione came down for breakfast (separately). There were no classes that day as it was a Sunday. Harry and Elizabeth giggled through the time it took Hermione and Ron to eat because Ron was so absorbed with watching Hermione he kept missing his mouth and Hermione was so oblivious to it. After breakfast, Hermione suggested they go visit Hagrid.

"Who's Hagrid?" Elizabeth asked as they left the Great Hall.

"He's our friend. He brought the first years in last night to be sorted. His full name is Rubeus Hagrid, but everyone just calls him Hagrid. He's half-giant and not a fully qualified wizard. He was expelled during his second year for something he didn't do and now he teaches Care of Magical Creatures," Hermione replied as the four of them headed outside and down towards a large hut by the Forbidden Forest, "That's his house."

When they got to the door, Harry knocked on it. A booming voice from inside answered, "Who is it?"

"Hagrid, it's us!" the other three yelled as Elizabeth stood slightly back from the door.

"Well, I was wondrin' if you three would be visitin' me since yeh got the day off from yer classes," said the enormous man who had appeared in the doorway of the hut. He was about twice as tall as a normal man and about three times as wide. He had wild black hair and a beard to match. Underneath all the hair, a pair of black eyes twinkled as they looked at Elizabeth. "You three had better be introducin' me to yer new friend, 'ere."

"Oh! Hagrid, this is Elizabeth Lupin. Elizabeth, this is Hagrid," Hermione said.

"Lupin, eh?" Hagrid said as they went inside.

"Yes, my mom's the new Herbology teacher."

"I see. Julianna's yer mother, is she now?" And he left it at that.

They passed most of the morning at Hagrid's with Hagrid and his slobbery dog, Fang. Eventually, the four of them went up to the castle for lunch (Elizabeth expected that it had something to do with the other's experience with Hagrid's cooking, by the way they had looked apprehensively at Hagrid's oven).

Lunch was a whole bunch of different things, but Elizabeth decided to play it safe with a sandwich as she had no idea what half of the other stuff was. Supper was pretty much the same later on in the day. After supper, they started up to Gryffindor Tower. As they passed the statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch on the third floor a voice came from behind them…

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!"

They all turned around. "Professor Lupin! Are you the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" the other three asked almost in unison, as Elizabeth stared at the man in front of her who she hadn't seen for thirteen years.

"Lizzy?" he asked ignoring the question from the other three.

"Yes, Daddy."


	3. Explainations and Ghosts

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, repeat, DO NOT, own Harry Potter.(wish I did but I don't)

Author's Note: I am reposting the first five chapters after doing some major revising in parts to try to make it a bit closer to canon. I hope you enjoy the new version of "A Year to Remember" (and if anyone can think of a better title, please tell me :-)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Explanations and Ghosts**

Elizabeth grabbed the silver locket around her neck, which she had always worn since the night her father had left. It had a picture of him in it. Now as she looked at him, she noticed that his hair was greyer and he had more wrinkles around his eyes than in her picture. But there was no mistaking him. It was her father.

"Lizzy, are you okay?"

He was the only one who had ever called her Lizzy. It was his 'special name for his special girl' as he had always told her.

"Yes Daddy. Where have you been? Does Mom know you're here? Why did you leave?"

"Just wait a moment, your mother's here?"

"Yes. She's teaching Herbology."

"Well, we best go find her. It will be much easier if I only have to explain things once. Where do you think she would be?"

"She might be in the staff room," Hermione said slowly, sounding puzzled for once.

"Yes we should try there first," Elizabeth's father said, "Come on, Lizzy."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"You will explain everything when we find Mom, anything I ask?"

"Of course, as long as I can answer the question."

"Okay."

The two of them walked the rest of the way to the staff room in silence, as Elizabeth attempted to organize all of the questions that were flying around her mind. Her father opened the door to the staff room and Elizabeth saw her mother standing with her back to the door, talking to Professor McGonagall.

"Julianna," he said simply.

She turned around. "Remus?" she asked, as if she didn't dare believe it.

"Yes."

She ran across the room and threw her arms around his neck crying. "I knew you were alive, I did, no matter what they told me," she said through the sobs.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "I'll leave you three alone," she said as she left the room.

"Can I start asking questions now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course, Lizzy," her father said as he and Julianna sat down on the staff room couch and Elizabeth perched on the edge of one of the armchairs.

"First of all, where have you been and why did you leave?"

"Yes Remus. Where have you been?" Julianna said, looking at her husband.

"I've been living here in England, sort of all over the place, in London most recently. Why did I leave? That actually isn't as hard a question as you might think it is. I left because of the locket around your neck, Lizzy. You see that is a magical locket your grandfather gave you. It has healing powers. But under one condition the locket won't work. That's when a werewolf is near the person who is wearing the locket and needs healing. It's because of the negative effects that silver has on werewolves. You see Lizzy, I'm a werewolf…"

"Did you know, Mom?" Elizabeth said interrupting her father.

"Yes Elizabeth. I did. But it didn't matter to me. I had a cousin who was a werewolf and my favourite cousin. I knew they weren't any different than normal people. I was one of the few people besides your father's parents and friends, and some of the teacher's that were here when your father went to school that knew he was a werewolf."

"Okay."

"Harry, Hermione, and Ron all know too, so you don't need to worry about keeping it a secret from them," her father continued, "You see, I had to leave. Otherwise, you wouldn't heal when you were sick. I didn't go back afterwards because I wasn't sure if it would cause you to become sick again and I didn't know if you two would ever forgive me."

"Of course we forgive you Daddy," Elizabeth said, squeezing onto the couch to give her father a hug, "We love you, don't we?"

"Of course you do, honey. So what have you two been doing?"

"Well, let's see. I went to Muggle school until I was eleven. That was Gramma Mac Quarrie's idea. Almost everything seems to be her idea at times. Then I went to Alakazam for five years. I was top of the class in most of my classes. Potions was my weak spot."

"Oh no! Hermione will have some competition now," her father put in.

Elizabeth laughed and continued, "I became a seeker in second year. I wasn't allowed in first year even though I really wanted to. They kept me as house seeker until I left. I think our captain would have almost liked to kill Mom when he heard I was moving."

"Harry will have competition too."

"He's a seeker?"

"Yes. I'll let him brag about that though."

The three of them talked for hours, about everything that had happened to them, from the huge things, like moving to England, to the little everyday things that, even though they wouldn't seem important to someone else, needed to be shared.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Caput Draconis," Elizabeth said later. She went into the common room and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting across the room. "Hi guys!" she said.

They all looked up. "Hi Elizabeth," Hermione said tentatively, "How did things go with your dad?"

"Great! You see, he left because of my locket."

"Your locket?" the other three exclaimed.

"You see," Elizabeth said quietly, "It has healing powers that don't work when a werewolf is near the person wearing the locket. I was sick but the locket couldn't work because my dad was there."

"Interesting," Hermione said, "I wonder why that is?"

"It has something to do with the effects of silver on werewolves and that counteracting the healing somehow," Elizabeth replied, before moving on, "Harry, my dad said you play seeker. Any chance Gryffindor might want a reserve?"

"You play seeker?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm asking for…Neville!" she said sarcastically, seeing Neville on the other side of the room. The other three started to laugh.

Elizabeth stared at them then asked, "What's so funny?"

Hermione was the first to stop laughing, "Our very first flying lesson in first year, Neville fell off his broom and broke his wrist."

"Okay, now I see why you're laughing at me."

"So did you play seeker before?" Harry asked.

"Yep! For 4 years on my house team at Alakazam," Elizabeth said.

"Well we'll have to tell Katie about you."

"Katie?"

"Gryffindor Team's new captain. She plays chaser. Ron's our keeper. We need two more chasers and two beaters. I think that's it, except for reserves. In first year, we lost the cup because there was no reserve seeker and I was unconscious in the hospital wing. Oliver-"

"What? You played in first year! We weren't allowed!"

"Hogwarts doesn't usually allow first years on house teams either. I was the first in a century."

"Awesome! How did they pick you?"

"I didn't listen to Madam Hooch."

"Why did they pick you for that?"

"Well when she took Neville to the hospital wing because of his wrist, she said 'None of you leave the ground or you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say Quidditch' or something like that. Anyways Malfoy took Neville's Remembrall and went up on his broom. I followed him on my broom. I'd never been on one before but I could fly."

"Stop bragging Harry!" Ron interrupted, "Not all of us have your talent."

"Shut up, Ron!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"And of course not all of us have your brains or your memory or your cleverness, Hermione."

"Or your ability to turn Ron into more of a complete fool!" Elizabeth whispered to Harry. The two of them just managed to control their smiles before Elizabeth decided to brag a little herself, "I was first in all of my classes except Potions at Alakazam. How do we know that I can't beat Hermione?"

"'Cause she's Hermione! Duh!" Ron answered.

"Oh really? We'll see about that," Elizabeth retorted.

"What will we see?" Ginny asked sitting down beside her brother.

"If I'm smarter than Hermione," Elizabeth said.

Ginny looked at her, "Are you sure that's possible?"

"I'm going to try!"

"Well _I'm_ going to try to get to sleep. Goodnight everybody!" Hermione said as she got up and walked to the girls' staircase. Ron's eyes followed her.

"Look! Mr. Doughnut Eyes is at it again!" Elizabeth whispered to Ginny.

"What?" she whispered back.

"Oh yeah, you weren't here when I said that last night. I said to Harry that Ron's eyes were so glazed it was making me hungry for doughnuts."

Ginny started to laugh then suddenly she stopped and said, "What are doughnuts?"

"They're a type of Muggle food that usually has a sugary glaze on it."

"Ohhhhhh!" Ginny started to laugh again and Elizabeth joined in.

Both of the boys looked at them like they were crazy, then Harry tentatively said, "What are you two talking about?"

"Doughnuts!" Elizabeth answered.

Harry realized what she was talking about right away but it took Ron a minute, "Hey!" He got up and tried to get them but the two girls ran up the girl's staircase, leaving the boys in the common room.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The next day was the first day of classes of the year. The four of them went down to breakfast early in the morning. When they got to the Gryffindor table, Neville passed them a folder.

"Your schedules are in there. We have Transfiguration and Charms first thing," he said.

"Thanks Neville," Elizabeth said then turned to the other three, "So what do I have in store my first two classes?"

"Well, McGonagall teaches Transfiguration. If you don't break the rules she won't get mad at you. Break the rules and watch out!" Ron said. Harry and Hermione laughed.

Hermione stopped laughing, "Flitwick teaches Charms. He's the really short one. He's nice."

"Okay so a fairly easy morning until break. What do we have afterwards?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ron and I have Divination first, and Hermione has Arithmancy. What do you got?" Harry answered, peering over her shoulder.

"Ummm, let me see, I have…Divination too!"

"Great! The three of us can make fun of Trelawney together!" Ron said.

"I assume Trelawney is the teacher."

"Yeah, I think there's only been about one of our classes where she didn't predict Harry's death. When you first see her she sort of reminds you of a big bug 'cause she wears huge glasses and glittery shawl thingies. But don't let Lavender and Parvati hear you making fun of her. They think she's the greatest," Ron described.

"After that we have Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, then lunch, then Herbology with your mom, and OH NO!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What!" the others asked, puzzled.

"Last two classes of the day are…"

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," Ron and Harry finished Hermione's sentence for her.

"I assume that's bad," Elizabeth said.

"Most definitely. Snape is the worst teacher, make that second worst teacher (Umbridge was worse), ever! Add that to class with the Slytherins and it's even worse," Hermione said.

Elizabeth was just about to say something when a ghostly head appeared in the scrambled eggs she had started to dish up. She jumped back slightly, dropping the spoon with a clatter through the ghost's head.

"This is one of the times I'm glad I'm a ghost," he said as he emerged from the eggs, "Spoons hurt and eggs can be quite messy at times." He was wearing very old-fashioned clothes; ruff, tights, the whole deal. "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"He's also known as Nearly Headless Nick," Ron said.

"May I ask how you can be nearly headless?" Elizabeth said tentatively.

"Getting hit in the neck 45 times with a blunt axe will do it. Only about half an inch of … stuff to put it delicately, holds my head on."

"Lovely," Elizabeth said, suddenly finding breakfast very unappetizing.


	4. Classes and a Duel

DISCLAIMER: Ummmm... I don't own it! Except for Elizabeth and Julianna. And the plotline I guess. But everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling

Author's Note: I am reposting the first five chapters after doing some major revising in parts to try to make it a bit closer to canon. I hope you enjoy the new version of "A Year to Remember" (and if anyone can think of a better title, please tell me :-)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Classes and a Duel**

Elizabeth stared at the eggs she had already put on her plate. Then she determined (for sure) that she wasn't hungry at all.

"I'm just going to go see my mom and dad for a minute. Okay guys?" she said, as she saw her parents getting up to leave.

"Okay, but you don't know where Transfiguration is," Hermione said sounding worried.

"I'm sure I'll be back before Ron finishes. Don't worry," Elizabeth said as she got up. Ron had just loaded his plate up for the second time.

Elizabeth caught up with her parents just outside the Great Hall. They were talking quietly about something, but abruptly stopped as Elizabeth came up behind them.

"Hi Mom, Dad! How's your morning so far? I got my schedule!"

Her father smiled at her, "What do you have for classes today? I know you don't have Defence."

"I have Transfiguration, Charms, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology with Mom, and Double Potions with the Slytherins;" Elizabeth listed off, "According to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Double Potions is bad."

"Yes, that might be a bit hard, especially since you said Potions was your weak point and…," her father replied.

"Dear, don't tell her that," her mother cut in, ""You'll do fine, Elizabeth."

"Yeah, I'm sure I will. Anyways I better get back to my friends. I said I'd be back before Ron was finished his second helping, but even _he_ can't take forever," Elizabeth said. Her parents laughed and said goodbye as she went back into the Great Hall.

Ron was still eating when Elizabeth got back to the hall. Since he wasn't finished, Elizabeth and Hermione decided to go get their books while Harry waited for Ron.

Elizabeth and Hermione made a short sidetrack past the library because Hermione had a book she had borrowed over before summer break. Unfortunately the library was closed but Hermione left the book by the door saying, "Who's going to steal a library book?" After that they had met up with the boys outside the Transfiguration room.

"Welcome back, sixth years," Professor McGonagall began, "This year in Transfiguration we shall begin with a small quiz to review what you do and don't remember from last term. This is so I shall know what to give a short review on before we begin the normal lesson plan. You'll only need a quill so put your book away Mr. Finnigan. Ms. Granger, could you please pass out the quizzes for me? Thank you very much. Mr. Finnigan, I said put your book away," she finished severely.

Elizabeth looked at the first question, 'What is a) the definition and b) the incantation for a simple Switching Spell?' "That's easy!" she thought as she filled in the answer, "On to number two!" Fifteen minutes later, the classroom was still filled with the sound of scratching quills, as everybody but Elizabeth and Hermione continued writing their quizzes.

"That wasn't too bad," Hermione said confidently as they left the classroom, "I was expecting Professor McGonagall to have a more challenging test than that!"

"How could it be harder than that? I couldn't remember the definition of a 'simple Switching Spell'!" Ron exclaimed angrily.

"Come on Ron, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Elizabeth asked, cheerfully.

"Of course it was! It was worse than that! It was terrible!"

"Well Ron, because you have the memory of a goldfish, I guess that means it wasn't hard for the rest of us normal humans!" Hermione snapped before speed-walking down the hallway towards Charms.

"What got into her?" Harry said, voicing all of their thoughts out loud as they stared down the hallway after her.

"I really couldn't say," Elizabeth replied.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

During Charms, Elizabeth had to sit with Lisa Turpin, a girl from Ravenclaw, because Hermione had sat with Lavender, and Parvati was sitting with her sister Padma (who was a Ravenclaw as well). They went over some basic charms with Professor Flitwick and then received a brief outline of what they would cover this year. When the class ended, Hermione quickly headed off in the direction of the library (or at least Elizabeth thought that was where she was going).

"You guys, I'm just going to see what's up with Hermione, okay?" Elizabeth called to Harry and Ron, before following Hermione down the hallway. She caught up to her just outside the library. "Hermione, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Hermione replied, not sounding like herself.

"Well, you sort of snapped at Ron after Transfiguration. I don't know you that well yet but it didn't really seem like you."

"You're right. I really don't know what got into me. It's just, he acts so stupid some times and he really isn't, and I guess it just annoys me."

"You sure that's it?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"You sure it's not that you like him, and want him to know but you're too afraid of rejection to tell him?"

"Okay, how did you figure that out? I never told anyone!"

"It's completely obvious…"

"It is? You mean Ron knows?"

"…to everybody except Ron and Harry and Dean and Seamus and Neville and so on and so forth."

"So you mean it's obvious to all the girls."

"Basically. Don't worry, we'll figure something-," Elizabeth was interrupted by a bell ringing, "Oh crap! Hermione, where in this great big huge castle is the Divination room?"

"If you run down that hallway, you'll most likely find Harry and Ron running late for class. If not, I don't know what to do!"

"Hermione! I needed a definite answer!" Elizabeth yelled as she ran down the hallway. Soon she literally ran into Harry.

"OWW! What do you think you're – oh, it's you, Liz," he said, "How's Hermione?"

"If you two don't start moving we're going to have Trelawney predicting we're late for class!" Ron exclaimed irritably.

"I'll tell you about Hermione once we get there," Elizabeth said, as they broke into a run again.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

They raced through the door and found seats just as the bell rang. Fortunately, Ron had sat with Neville so Elizabeth was able to whisper what Hermione had said to Harry.

"She likes Ron? I knew he liked her and I thought that she might like him too, but I wasn't sure. So what are we going to do about it?"

"I have an idea. There's only one problem. We need someplace where we can meet and Ron and Hermione can't find us. That rules out the common room and the library. And we have to have enough room for everybody."

"What do you mean?"

"You think we could do this on our own?" Harry nodded slowly then quickly shook his head when he saw the look on her face. "Harry! We need help. Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny could all help us. So could Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Any ideas for a meeting place?"

Harry nodded, "Yep, tell Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny to meet where we did for DA at six tonight. They'll know what I mean. I'll tell Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Meet me in the common room right after supper."

"Okay!"

Suddenly a woman who could only be Professor Trelawney glided into the room. "Class!" she exclaimed, "I sense…I sense a strange aura in the room. What has happened? Who is here?"

"She doesn't get out much, does she?" Elizabeth whispered to Harry. He was about to answer when Trelawney swooped over to their small table.

"You my dear, who are you? You look strangely familiar, yet not completely like I've seen you before," she said mysteriously.

"I'm Elizabeth Lupin, Professor. I just transferred here from…"

"Alakazam! I remember now. My crystal was a bit foggy that day, perhaps that's why I didn't recognize you. Now if I were you dear, I'd watch out for that one. He is completely capable of breaking your heart if he chooses to," she said, pointing at Harry.

"Thank you very much, _Professor!_ Shouldn't we be starting the lesson?"

"Oh yes! Of course! I knew you were going to say that!" Professor Trelawney exclaimed as Elizabeth and Harry struggled to hide their laughter. Elizabeth could see Lavender and Parvati glaring at them from the other side of the room.

Soon, although not soon enough, they were heading out the front doors and down the lawn towards Hagrid's house for Care of Magical Creatures. As the three of them walked down the steps, Elizabeth saw Hermione ahead of them. "Hermione! Wait up!" she yelled as Ron and Harry also quickened their paces, and they caught up to Hermione.

"Oh, the Mudblood's friends are here. How lucky for her," a very recognizable voice drawled from behind them, as Draco Malfoy and his two gorillas came up behind them "Because otherwise the fight wouldn't exactly have been fair, would it?"

"You're right, Malfoy," Elizabeth agreed, "Hermione would have cursed you and your little gorillas here, to Timbuktu **and** back! Although I suppose now with the four of us it isn't any fairer because we could curse you all the way to the Pacific Ocean, let you almost drown there, and then curse you back here again." She smirked at him.

Fast as lightning, Malfoy drew his wand and yelled, "Incarcerous!"

Just as fast, Elizabeth dodged it as she pulled out her wand and yelled, "Locomotor Mortis!"

It hit Malfoy but he somehow managed to remain upright with his legs locked together and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!"

"Protego!" Elizabeth yelled, protecting herself. By this time all the Slytherins and Gryffindors had gathered around the duelling pair. Malfoy quickly removed the curse Elizabeth had placed on him.

"Rictusempra!" he yelled.

"Densaugeo!"

"Stupefy!"

"Silencio!"

Malfoy tried to yell another curse but was stopped by the silencing charm Elizabeth had placed on him. Then he tried again, and again, and again.

"You know what? I think I like him better this way. Don't worry, Draco. It should wear off by tomorrow. I hope so for your sake," Elizabeth smiled at him, as he kept trying to curse her.

As they prepared for class, all the Gryffindors congratulated Elizabeth while the Slytherins sent deadly glares her way and Crabbe, Goyle, and a Slytherin girl named Pansy Parkinson took Malfoy up to the hospital wing to see if Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, could fix his voice. Soon Hagrid came and class began.

"Today, ye'll be learnin' 'bout Mackled Malaclaws. Can anybody tell us anythin' 'bout them?" he said as he put a large box on the front table, and Elizabeth and Hermione both raised their hands, "Ah, how 'bout…'Lizbeth, please?"

"The Mackled Malaclaw dwells on land and is mostly found along the rocky shorelines of Europe although a small imported colony does exist near Alakazam Academy in Canada. It is light grey with green spots and can be up to twelve inches long. It resembles a lobster but should not be eaten as its flesh will cause a high fever and a green rash if consumed. Its bite should also be avoided as it causes the victim to be highly unlucky for up to a week," Elizabeth finished, earning a round of applause from the Gryffindors and Hagrid, and more glares from the Slytherins. Hagrid then proceeded to pass out a Malaclaw to each two people in the class.

The rest of class consisted of feeding the Malaclaws their preferred foods (small crustaceans) and Neville getting bit by one of the Malaclaws as he put in back in the box saying, "At least I didn't get bit at all!"

Hermione and Elizabeth offered to take Neville up to the hospital wing before going to get some lunch.

"Okay Neville, do you have any bets made?" Elizabeth inquired.

"No."

"Good, I was going to say to cancel them, with your newly gained bad luck."

"It's not newly gained! I've always been unlucky!"

"Okay, congratulations on your newly gained increase of bad luck! Who knows, maybe Madam Pomfrey will have an antidote."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"I'm sorry dear. I ran out of antidote just yesterday when Hagrid was preparing for the lesson. It will be over a week before I'll have any more, so I'm afraid you'll have to live with your bad luck until then," Madam Pomfrey said kindly.

"Okay," Neville said sadly as he turned around, tripped over a table, and fell flat on his face…again. He had fallen down two sets of stairs, fallen up three sets of stairs, got stuck in two trick steps, and crashed into Professor Flitwick, all on their way to the hospital wing. On the way back to the Great Hall, he fell down three sets of stairs, up one, and got stuck in the same two trick steps. As he went to sit down on the bench to eat lunch, he tripped and landed face first in a potato casserole.

"This is going to be a long week," thought Elizabeth to herself.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Herbology class went fairly smoothly. Elizabeth thought her mother handled it very well when Neville was nearly eaten by a Venomous Tentacula. The rest of the class went well for her though. It seemed like all the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had enjoyed their class as the Hufflepuffs headed upstairs to Charms and the Gryffindors trudged down to the Potions dungeon, for their class with Professor Snape and the Slytherins.

"I assume that's Professor Snape," Elizabeth said apprehensively, looking at the front of the room where a greasy-haired man in black robes stood.

"Yep, the one and only," Harry whispered to her as they sat down by Ron and Hermione.

"Class, I regret to see that some of you have decided to continue your studies in Potions. Because obviously, some of you are not well suited for this type of work," Professor Snape said as he glided around the classroom, stopping by where Elizabeth was sitting by Hermione, "You girl, what is your name?"

"Elizabeth Lupin, sir," she replied, looking him straight in the eye, refusing to be intimidated.

"Well, well, a teacher's daughter. Don't be expecting any special treatment from me. Of course, I'm sure your mother and father, sentimental fools that they are, will be sure to treat their darling daughter better than all her classmates."

"You mean like you treat your precious Slytherins better than any other house? My father doesn't play favourites Professor Snape, unlike you."

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Lupin."

"Very well Professor, as you wish."

Professor Snape gave her a look of intense dislike and seemed about to take more points from Gryffindor, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. It opened and Malfoy walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I assume you have a valid excuse for your lateness," Malfoy handed him a note silently. "Of course, I understand," Snape said, sending Elizabeth another dirty look, "Take your seat, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Lupin, you now have detention with me tomorrow evening for attacking Mr. Malfoy earlier."

"Professor, he attacked me first!"

"Would you like it to be two detentions? I thought not. Now class…" and with that he began the lesson.


	5. The Beginning of Operation GT and, Perha...

DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN! I am required by the laws of fan fiction to say that I do not own Harry Potter. (What do they know? jk! jk! jk!)

Author's Note: I am reposting the first five chapters after doing some major revising in parts to try to make it a bit closer to canon. I hope you enjoy the new version of "A Year to Remember" (and if anyone can think of a better title, please tell me :-)

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Beginning of Operation GT and, Perhaps, the End of a Friendship**

"I hate him! He is a stupid, idiotic, discriminatory I-don't-know-what!" Elizabeth yelled, back in the common room.

"Git?" Ron offered.

"Yes! He's a stupid, idiotic, discriminatory GIT! What's a git? Oh well, I don't care as long as it's an insult," she roared as Ron began to open his mouth to explain the meaning of 'git', "I'd kill him but I think you'd get expelled for killing a teacher, wouldn't you?"

"I think you would," Hermione agreed, smiling a bit, "I do agree slightly on the git part of that whole thing. I mean an essay on the very first day of classes! That is a bit much."

"Who cares about a stupid essay?" Hermione looked appalled when Elizabeth said this, "He gave me detention! When Malfoy attacked me first too! He is such a favourer! And stupid, idiotic, discriminatory Malfoy-git is his favourite!"

"Elizabeth, calm down!"

"I will not calm down Harry! I was just given detention for something I didn't do, well I did do it but it was Malfoy's fault, and I lost ten points from Gryffindor! Don't I have an excuse to be in a bad mood?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to yell the whole time. I think you're scaring the first years over there."

"Ooops! Sorry little first years!" Elizabeth yelled across the common room, waving at them, scaring them even more. "Hey I'm really hungry. Is it almost time for supper?"

"It's still fifteen minutes away," Hermione said, "I hope you can wait until then."

It turned out Elizabeth could wait although her stomach was growling terribly by the time the food appeared on the tables. After supper she and Harry hurried up to their dormitories to change out of their school clothes before their important meeting. Elizabeth had told Lavender and Parvati during Herbology and Ginny during supper. They all said that they would be there and were extremely curious what it was about. Elizabeth hurried down the stairs and back to the common room to meet Harry.

They were just about to leave when Ron said, "Where are **_you two_** going?"

"Ron, we're going to the library to work on our Potions essays," Elizabeth explained.

"Yeah, that's what you want everybody to **_think_**!"

"Ron, why don't do the world a favour and stop being a stupid idiot."

"Ouch! That hurt."

"Maybe you should go to the kitchen, Ron," Harry said.

"Why would I go to the kitchen?"

"To get some ice for that burn!" Harry replied as he and Elizabeth left the common room, laughing.

"That was great, Harry."

"Really?"

"No, not really. Now where are we going?"

Harry stuck his tongue out at her and then said, "It's called the Room of Requirement."

"And why are we going there?"

"Because that's where we're having our meeting."

"I know that! But why are we meeting there?"

"Because it will have everything we need."

"And where is it?"

"On the seventh floor across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by his ballet-dancing trolls."

"I've been by there with Hermione…I think. I don't remember any doors."

"That's because it's not always there. You've got to walk by it three times, thinking of what you want the room for and then the door appears."

"That has got to be the coolest and/or weirdest thing ever!"

"Yeah. It is." They kept walking until they reached the tapestry. "Well, here we are," Harry announced, "Think of what we want the room for."

"Okay. We want a room where Ron and Hermione won't find us. It has to have places to sit and one of those easel-with-paper-attached-thingies so we can write stuff on it, and…"

As Elizabeth turned to walk past the fourth time, thinking Harry must have got this wrong, a door appeared. Harry held it open for her and she walked into the room.

It was perfectly what she wanted. There was comfy looking pillows for everyone to sit on, the easel she had thought of, a stick for pointing at stuff on the easel, and even a rolly chair, which Elizabeth quickly claimed and adjusted so she could write stuff on the easel and sit down at the same time.

She grabbed a black marker and quickly wrote, "OPERATION G.R.A.H.T."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Give me an adjective starting with G."

"Why?"

"Don't ask! Just give me an adjective!"

"Okay, umm… how about green?"

"Great! Now I need a noun starting with R."

"Rollercoasters!"

"Okay! A verb starting with A."

"Hmmm… let me think… attack!"

"Yeah, a noun, no, an adjective starting with H."

"Hot!"

"And lastly, I need a noun starting with T."

"Towels."

"Towels?"

"Yes, towels."

"Well, welcome to Operation Green Rollercoasters Attack Hot Towels! Of course that's just the codename," Elizabeth said, as she finished writing 'owels' underneath the T.

"Yeah, well it's code-ish for sure."

"You came up with it!"

"What's the real name anyways?"

"Operation Get Ron and Hermione Together."

"Oh, it's like an acronym thing."

"Yeah! But we can call it Operation Green Towels (or Get Together) for short!"

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Okay guys," Elizabeth announced as soon as Neville (the last person) arrived, "You're likely wondering why you're here. You are here to participate in a secret operation. Welcome to Operation Green Towels, also known as Operation G.T., or Operation Get Together!"

"What about the rollercoaster part?" Harry interrupted.

"I decided to get rid of that part. Anyways…"

"Umm…why are we here?" Neville asked, just before he tripped over a pillow and did a nose dive into the floor.

"I was just about to say that if you people would let me talk! Today after Transfiguration you guys might have noticed, except for Ginny of course, that Hermione completely snapped at Ron. After talking to her at break she admitted that she was madly in love with him."

Everyone stared at her, mouths open, even Harry.

"Okay she didn't say that exactly. She said she liked him and was afraid to do anything about it because she doesn't think he likes her, even though he so obviously does. When I told Harry this in Divination, I confirmed his suspicions that Hermione had a crush on Ron and he confirmed mine that Ron liked Hermione, so we decided that since neither one of them was planning on making a move anytime soon, we should give them a push in the right direction."

"So Operation Green Towels means we get to play matchmaker?" Lavender asked, looking mischievous.

"Exactly!" Elizabeth answered, "Now we just have to plan our operation. We need something original. If we lock them in a closet together, they're going to realize someone's trying to set them up. But what can we do?"

"We could send them anonymous love letters from each other!" Dean suggested.

"Or we could just make them spend a whole lot of time together alone," Seamus added, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!" Parvati said excitedly, "There was this article in Teen Witch last month about how to set up two people who obviously like each other without them realizing! I can't really remember the details now though. I can bring it to our next meeting and we can look at it for ideas!"

"Great idea, Parvati! That means we can't really do much else tonight, so I guess we should schedule our next meeting. How about tomorrow night?" Elizabeth suggested.

"We can't," Harry said, "Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow. Katie wants the whole team there, so I've got to go to that. She wants to see you what you can do too, Elizabeth. I mean, you're pretty much guaranteed to be on the team but officially she needs to see you play before she can sign the papers."

"You're trying out for the Quidditch team?" Neville asked.

"Yep, you're looking at Gryffindor's new reserve seeker, hope-!" Elizabeth said eagerly then stopped, "Oh no! I have my detention tomorrow night with Snape! I hate him even more now! Anyways, can everybody get here the night after tomorrow night?"

"Nope," Ginny said, "I promised my friend Janine I'd go over some of last year's Arithmancy with her that night."

"How about the next night?"

There was a chorus of yes's from the surrounding people. Soon everyone had left except Harry and Elizabeth.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What am I going to do about the Quidditch tryouts? I obviously can't go tomorrow night."

"Don't worry. When I talked to Katie earlier she seemed really excited to have a reserve seeker, so I'm sure she'll arrange something if we talk to her."

"Good! Oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"You do realize that we should've got Ginny or someone to wait for us? Now Ron will think we really were sneaking off to 'be alone'."

"Oh yeah. Well, too late now!" Harry said, not sounding concerned at all.

"I appreciate your concern," Elizabeth said sarcastically, "What if he tells my parents?"

"They'll most likely laugh their heads off at him."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think you're right."

"Of course I am," Harry said, earning himself a punch in the arm.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Luckily Ron wasn't in the common room when the pair returned. As they sat down, an older girl with blonde hair came over.

"Harry, can I talk to you about the tryouts tomorrow?" said the girl.

"Oh sure, Katie! By the way, this is Elizabeth, the seeker I was telling you about. Liz, this is Katie," Harry introduced.

"Hi," Elizabeth said, "I'm really, really sorry but I can't make it tomorrow night."

"Shoot!" Katie exclaimed, "Ummm, how about you come to our first practice, and I can make my 'decision' then. How come you can't come?"

"Well, I sort of cast a semi-permanent silencing charm on Draco Malfoy, and Snape gave me detention even though he didn't see me do it."

"Oh! So you're the one who did that! Awesome!"

"Yeah, except for the whole got-detention-going-to-miss-Quidditch-tryouts part!"

"I suppose you're right about that. Anyways, Harry can tell you when our first practice is, and you can come then, okay?"

"Sounds great, see you then!"

"Right back at you! Anyways Harry, I want the team there at 7:15 just so we can get things ready before the tryouts start at 7:30. Is that okay with you?" Katie said.

"Yeah, that works," Harry replied.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then. Elizabeth, I'll see you at our first practice," Katie said, as she walked across the common room to her friends.

"I wonder where Ron and Hermione are," Harry said as they got out their potions homework.

"I don't know, but we better get some of this done before Ron gets back or he'll use our lack of finished homework as evidence that we were 'sneaking off'."

"Yeah, that's Ron for you. There's Hermione." Harry pointed over at the common room entrance.

"Hey Hermione! Over here!" Elizabeth called as she waved to get Hermione's attention.

"Where have you guys been?" she asked as she sat down.

"We were…" Harry stopped.

"In the library!" Elizabeth said quickly.

"Oh, I must have not seen you guys when I was there." Hermione looked like she was suspicious.

"Well we…were off in a corner. You know, so no one would bother us at all," Elizabeth said. Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione still looked slightly more suspicious of them but obviously decided to wait until later to ask Elizabeth.

"Do you know where Ron is?" Harry said, changing the subject, "He was here when we left, but he isn't now."

"No, I don't. He was working on his essay when I left for the library, but I haven't seen him since. I really need to find him though. I saw Professor McGonagall when I was in the library and she told me that we have our first prefects meeting tomorrow."

"Uh-oh, that's our Quidditch tryouts," Harry informed, "He can't go to the meeting and miss the tryouts."

"Harry, he's going to have to. As our first meeting of the year, it is one of the most important," Hermione objected, "Much more important than silly Quidditch tryouts. Why does he have to go anyways? He's already on the team."

"Hermione, who's going to guard the hoops when we have Chasers trying out? He is our only Keeper you know," Harry argued.

"Prefect duties come before Quidditch practices, Harry. If I were on the Quidditch team, I would go to the meeting not the tryouts."

"Yeah, well you're not on the team, Hermione," Harry retorted. The common room had gone dead quiet. Hermione and Harry never argued.

"You know what Hermione?" Harry continued, getting angrier, "Near the end of last year, Dumbledore told me something," Elizabeth saw Ron come through the door, "Dumbledore told me that I was his first choice for Gryffindor prefect, not Ron! He didn't give it to me because he thought I had too much responsibility already. I should have that badge…not Ron!"

"Thanks mate," Ron cut in, "You could've told me you were jealous, you know."

The whole common room was silent as Ron walked over to the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

"Smooth move, Harry," Elizabeth said sarcastically, as he and Hermione sat down, their own argument forgotten.

"I didn't mean to. It just sort of…happened," Harry sighed.

"Yeah, it just sort of happened," echoed Hermione, standing up again, "I'm going to go do my homework upstairs."

"See you later," Elizabeth called, as she left. She turned back to Harry, "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to finish my Potions."

"I meant about Ron! You're going to have to apologize, sooner or later"

"But…I don't want to."

"Trust me Harry, you'll want to before it's too late and your friendship's ruined for ever," Elizabeth said sadly, as she remembered an old friend of hers. "I'm going up to the dorm. See you in the morning, Harry."


End file.
